Always
by BlackStarrinaHallibel
Summary: After being away from Konoha Village for six years, what will our favorite Junchuriki come home to find? Summary sucks, the story's much better! :3 will add more chapters after i get feedback! hot/steamy NaruSasu sex to come in later chapters lol
1. Chapter 1

Always

A NaruSasu story

_Flashback:_

'_Naruto, are you sure you have to do this? I mean, you don't _have_ to go train with Jiraiya… You can stay here and work on becoming a jonin like everyone else in your class,' _Naruto just looked at her with a scary fierceness and said, _'no way in hell, Granny Tsunade! I'm not gonna back out of this!'_ Tsunade sighed as she nodded her head begrudgingly to let him leave with Jiraiya.

Tsunade shouted out after Naruto and Jiraiya and said, _'Jiraiya! You take good care of my boy! And Naruto, when you come back, I'll have your favorite ramen shop open up a tab that you can charge to me, ok?! I love you, and be careful!'_

_End flashback:_

Tsunade sighed_. 'That was six years ago, and they _still _hadn't sent word when they were coming back since they came here and defeated Pain… I hope that they're both all right… I wonder how much Naruto has changed,'_ Tsunade thought. Just as she turnedher back, to the window, she dropped her glass of sake and gasped at the sight before her. She groped for her chair as she whispered a single name:_ "N… Naruto?"_

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Naruto's P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

I sighed as I entered Konohagakure's gates. _'Well, here goes… hope you'll be happy to see me, Granny Tsunade… I know I'll be happy when I see_ you,_'_ I thought. As I made my way up to Granny Tsunade's office, I made sure that I concealed my chakra. When I silently opened her office door, she was facing the window, so I just stood and waited for her to turn around. When she did, she did something I have _never_ seen her do; _she totally wasted her sake!_ Yep, she dropped a full glass of sake right onto her oriental rug behind her desk… Then, she whispered my name. I gave her my famous 'Uzumaki Cheshire Grin' and said, "Heh heh, hey there, Granny Tsunade. How've you been? Well, I hope."

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ Regular P.O.V.~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsunade regained her composure as she slowly wobbled her way over to Naruto. She was right in front of him before she lost it.

She gathered him-or rather,_ tried_ to gather him-in her arms, but seeing as how he'd filled out quite nicely in six years and had become very muscular, found it rather difficult as she cried, "Oh, my Heavens! You've come back! I've missed you so, Naruto Jaden Uzumaki! I can't believe you're _here_," Tsunade cried.

Naruto's ocean blue eyes softened as he put his arms around Tsunade as he said, "Well, I'm here, so _believe it!_ I would ever be able to stay away from Konoha for very long. You know that all too well, Granny Tsunade… I tried to come back countless times, and every time I tried, Jiraiya would just drag me back by scruff of my neck and beat me to a pulp until I promised that I wouldn't try to leave anymore. Thankfully, for him, and me I'm not that easy to beat and I don't scar that easily… Or else you'd have given him a beating to remember, huh Granny Tsunade," Naruto joked.

Tsunade just laughed as she stood on her tiptoes to move his-no longer unruly- hair out of his face as she stroked Naruto's cheek with her thumb.

Naruto leaned into the touch as he sighed and said aloud, "I'm… _home_…"

Tsunade swallowed the lump in her throat as she managed to say before her voice cracked, "Yes, you are, Naruto. Finally, you're home, where you belong."

As the two were catching up, Tsunade finally asked about her young Junchuriki's hair. "What happened to those crazy sun-spikes I got so used to seeing, Naruto?"

Naruto just sighed as he rubbed at his hair and said, "Well, I let it grow out and all of the spikes just… went soft and feathery; no more natural miniature liberty spikes after that. However, I'm in need of a haircut; it's getting too long… It's almost touching my shoulders, but… I actually kinda like it, don't you Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade just smiled and said, "Of course I do! You look even more handsome than when you left, Naruto… You look just like him now, you now that? Except your hair is more luscious and feminine-like… You ever looked at a picture of your father and put up a picture of you right next to it? You're almost a spitting image now that you're getting older…"

Naruto just blushed and looked down at his tattered ninja sandals and smiled sheepishly at Tsunade as he said, "Ummm…. Do you… Think I could… Get another pair? Of sandals, I mean. They're getting small, too… So is my outfit… Jiraiya tried to make a new one, but… He did a really shitty job ha ha.. So I had to keep altering and fixing my old one that I had left with by myself…"

Naruto stood up to show Tsunade for emphasis only to have her gape at him. Naruto looked around with a panicked expression that mirrored Tsunade's as he said, "W-what is it, Granny Tsunade? What's the matter?"

Tsunade's face went very stoic as she grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him around so that she could see his back. She gripped it even harder when she saw what was on it. She tried to control her voice as she ground out from behind gritted teeth, "Naruto… I am going to ask you what this…_abomination _on your back is, and if you lie to me, I will skin you alive. So Naruto, what is it?"

Naruto gulped as he tried to come up with something to tell her about the tattoo as he said, "It's uh… Umm… ok, ok! It's a tattoo! Please don't be mad at me; I know that I promised you before I left that I wouldn't get one, but it just _happened!_ I honestly didn't expect to get one- you_ have_ to believe me, Granny Tsunade! Gomenasai!"

Tsunade's face softened as she let go of Naruto's lushly muscled arm and said, "Ok. That's all I wanted, Naruto. I just wanted you to tell me the truth. You're free to wander about, but! You have to accompany me to the ramen shop… do you remember the promise that I made to you before you left, Naruto? About the ramen shop?"

Naruto's eyes went wide as he recalled, "Y-yeah! You said… Umm… That when I came back, I could get a tab at Ichiraku's and have it charged to you, but… I didn't think that you'd remember! Are you still serious on that, Granny? Will you really?!"

Tsunade just smiled and nodded her head 'yes' as the two headed off to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop.

A/N: soooo... tell me what you think!!! this is my first Naruto fanfic, and i was kinda shy about putting it up because i didnt' have anyone read it before i put it on here... so creative criticism is very welcome! tell me what yout hink i should improve on, or if it's fine as is! i have 40-something pages already written, but i need feedback before i add another chapter ^^


	2. Chapter 2

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~At the Ramen Shop~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

The shop's owner recognized Naruto right away. "Oh, My Kami! Naruto, that you?! Boy, you sure have grown up, haven't ya?! When did you get back, boy," the shop owner asked. He briefly told the shop owner of his story and sat down to receive his ramen. As Naruto was eating his food, someone came up to him.

"Uh… excuse me, but might you be Uzumaki, Naruto," the boy asked.

Naruto looked up from his food and gaped. "K-Konohamaru?! Is that you? Oh my God, you're tall! You're almost up to chest! Kid, you're only…13! How'd you get so tall? They put you into a taffy-stretching machine, or somethin'?"

Konohamaru beamed as Naruto was talking. He then proceeded to glomp him as he said, "HAH! I _knew_ you'd never forget me! Just like you promised… I've missed you so much, Naruto!"

By this time, Konohamaru had tears standing in his eyes. Naruto smiled softly at him and said, "Keh… You should know by now that I always do what say I'll do, Konohamaru. C'mon, now and show me around the 'new-and-improved- Konohagakure'. What do you say, kiddo?"

Konohamaru's face fell as he said, "Well, I'd love to, but… I need to go to the forest to meet my team now… I was already sort of late when I saw you, but it was totally worth it! Well, I'll see you around, won't I, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto smiled his Cheshire grin as he said, "Of course you will! I'm not leavin' any time soon, squirt!"

Konohamaru smiled just as largely as Naruto and looked at his watch. He gasped and said, "Oh, man! Sensei's gonna have my head on a platter if I don't make it to practice today!"

As Konohamaru was about to speed off, Naruto caught his wrist and said, "Well, hold on there, shorty… I can have you there in the blink of an eye! You see, I've mastered the Sage jutsu along with some others, so now I'm so fast, not even a Sharingan could catch me!"

Konohamaru gaped and said, "Like, seriously, Naruto?! You're really that fast?!"

Naruto just smiled and said, "Yep! Believe it!"

Konohamaru waved at Tsunade as Naruto took him to practice, and Naruto made good on his promise; as soon as Konohamaru blinked, they were at the training grounds. The people that were there blinked and looked at him as he put Konohamaru down on the ground as he said, "Heh… See, I told you I was fast, Konohamaru!"

He beamed up at Naruto and said, "Ha ha, you sure did, Naruto-kun! Thanks again for getting me to practice on time! I'll see you later, ok?"

And with that, he went on his way into the woods to meet up with his team and train. All of the non-sensei adults that were there, Naruto couldn't really recognize, but they all got wide-eyed at his name, so they must've known _him.._ One had familiar pink hair… she was looking Naruto up and down, with her lips slightly parted and blinking fast with a strange glint in her eyes that Naruto couldn't place…

He took a step forward as he said, "Ummm… I don't wanna sound rude, but… Do I know any of you? I kinda can't remember a whole lot of stuff right now…" he trailed off because all of the adults were still looking at him as if he had dropped from the sky.

It was a few more seconds until they all rushed him and all said, "NARUTO!"

Naruto was on the ground gasping for breath before they all got up and let him get to his feet.

The one with the pink hair huffed and said, "Really, Naruto Uzumaki! You can't remember one of your old cellmates? I'm hurt!"

He blinked and thought for a few seconds.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno? Is that really you," Naruto asked.

The woman just nodded her head, blushed and held her arms out to him for a hug. He gave her a hug and tried to step back when she put her body flush against his, with certain body parts pushing together but failed; she had a _very _strong grip…

He pulled away to see that she was blushing furiously.. When he had finally gotten away from her, he looked at all of the others that he had yet to recognize.

The next one wasn't hard to remember; they had gotten into trouble enough times together…

"Yo, Kiba! How's it shakin' man? Hey, where's Akamaru at? Is he still growing," Naruto asked.

Kiba laughed and said, "Yeah, he's still getting pretty big!"

Sakura looked at Naruto and ground out, "How is it that you remember _Inuzuka _right away, but had to think for a whole millennium before you remembered who _I_ was?!"

Naruto just shrugged and said, "Sorry… I don't know why… Oh well! How's everybody else doin', Kiba? Is Shikamaru still too scared to ask Temari out," Naruto asked.

Naruto hardly even flinched when Sakura tried to use her creepy super-power punch on him and cried out in surprise when her fist hit him, and it hurt_ her_ and not him.

Naruto just stared at her and said, "Hey, what was that for, Haruno?" "Oh, My God, Naruto… Did you gain super-powers when you were training with Jiraiya or something?! You're a beast… Not even _Sasuke _would be able to take a hit like that, and he's always been stronger than you have… What did you learn up there, Naruto?"

Naruto sighed as he told them that he had finally mastered another jutsu besides sage jutsu. "It's a new jutsu, but… I don't know what it's called… So, Jiraiya just told me to come up with my own name for it, so I think I'll call it the 'Armageddon Jutsu'… anyhow, the jutsu pretty much makes me invincible; and that combined with the chakra levels that are always emanating from Kyuubi… Well, I honestly don't think anybody would be able to step to me, so if anyone ever tries, I don't have anything to worry about… Well, I'll catch up with you guys later, yeah? See ya!" and with that, Naruto was off to see the rest of Konoha.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Back In Town~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

As Naruto was walking, he heard a squeal, and, using his new speed from the 'Armageddon Jutsu', raced towards the sound at break neck speed. [He was there in three seconds] and gaped at what he saw.

"O-OI! What are you_ doin'_ in my damn forest! Cut that out," Naruto yelled.

He was surprised at whose face he saw- Shikamaru… In addition, underneath him was… Temari… '_Ohhhhh… I guess he finally asked her out, huh,'_ Naruto thought.

"Oops… Heh, heh, sorry 'bout that, Shika… I'll leave you and Temari alone," Naruto said.

Shikamaru looked up at his face and stuttered, "W-Who- NARUTO?! Is that… _you_," Shikamaru asked.

Naruto just pointedly looked away and nodded his once curtly. Then Shikamaru looked down, saw Temari's livid face, and said, "Oh… not the best circumstances… Ok… Well, I'm gonna get up now and uh, we'll go back into town and pretend that this didn't happen, ok?"

As everyone shrugged their shoulders and made their way back to the road that leads into the main part of town. Temari turned her head to look at Naruto and asked him , "Hey squirt, how'd you get so big? You're packin' some serious muscle. Mind if I feel?" Naruto shyly offered her his arm and she apparently was squeezing with all of her might, but couldn't even flatten the already half-relaxed muscle.

She looked at him and said, "Wow, Kit. I'm really surprised. When I first got to know you when you saved Gaara, I honestly didn't think that you were going to be any stronger than what you already _had_ been. I guess I was wrong. I'm proud of you, Naruto-kun."

Naruto just smiled and ducked his head shyly as he said, "Heh, thanks Temari. That means a lot to me."

As they were walking, they saw a familiar longhaired black head. Naruto thought it was Hinata at first, and if it was, then he wasn't about to approach her. Ever since they were kids, when he went around her, or got too close, she would always faint… and if the look that Sakura gave him said anything… Well, then he definitely wasn't going to go around females until they got used to his newfound 'hotness'… However, as the person turned around, he saw that it was Neji Hyuuga! Naruto's face lit up as Neji smiled at him and started walking up to them.

Neji stopped right in front of Naruto and said, "The Great Uzumaki Naruto! How've you been? You're finally done with your training, then? How did it go? Did the old sage give you a run for your money, Naruto?"

Shikamaru bragged about Naruto's new "Armageddon Jutsu" for him, and that got Neji's attention.

His eyebrows went into his hairline as he said "Really now? Would you care to demonstrate this new power, Naruto?"

Naruto shifted uncomfortably as he said, "Uh, no, actually, I wouldn't… it's a really powerful jutsu, and I don't want to hurt you, Neji… I don't even know how much damage this thing could do. I haven't really tested out the limits of it yet, or how much I can control it…"

The Hyuuga looked at him with a raised eyebrow and said, "Oh, yeah… I would say this is one seriously powerful jutsu if Naruto backs out of a no-strings-attached-fight. If he's not willing to fight, then it has to be packin' some serious power." Neji tilted his head to the as he addressed Naruto when he said, "You're really something, you know that, Naruto?"

Naruto just ducked his head and smiled sheepishly. As the old friends were walking through town, they each went their own way until Naruto was left alone to walk the streets of Konoha. As he went back to his old apartment, he felt someone following him in the shadows, but decided to ignore it… In addition, the chakra was very familiar, too… But... Whatever. As he opened the door and went inside, Naruto could still feel the other presence, so he sighed and said, "All right, look… I don't know who you are or what you want, but you'd better come out soon if you don't wanna be in a world of hurt, catch my drift?" When no one answered, he just huffed and sat on his couch and took a nap. He sighed as Naruto's consciousness finally started to slip away.

'_Finally, the dobe went to sleep… now I can see where all of this chakra is coming from… he _must_ be using the Biju's chakra… I'll just have to find out….'_

With that, he resolved to come back every night for a full week and a half to watch him and try to get an insight as to where this power was coming from…

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Naruto woke up the next morning in his bed without any recollection of how he got there, and in a different outfit than what had had on yesterday. Therefore, he naturally suspected that someone had really been here last night; that someone had watched him last night… but he still couldn't think of who it could've been, so he let it slide for now.

As he walked the streets of Konoha, it was the summer time, and he was wearing a heavy-material shirt and a pair of slightly baggy pants. Naruto got hot, so he took off the shirt, and did so as he was passing a group of girls that he vaguely remembered making fun of him in his childhood.

As he took his shirt off and continued, one of them stopped him by saying, "H-Hey! Is your name…? Uzumaki, Naruto by any chance?"

When he only turned half of his body around from his waist up, the girls all collectively gasped as they all saw his familiar, devastating cerulean blue eyes and long, now soft golden spikes and the group of muscles that had collected at his hips.

The girls were making a spectacle of him. All of the girls were talking to him animatedly about where he had been, what he had done. Moreover, he smiled through all of it as he realized that they were all genuinely interested in what he said.

Then, the girls asked to come with him to go train, and Naruto happily let them all tag along. As the girls were sitting with Naruto at his team's old training grounds, they asked to see his back and all squealed as they saw his tattoo.

"Wow, Naruto-kun! That's such a big tattoo-did it hurt," Ino asked.

Naruto just smiled and said, "Heh, Naw… It didn't hurt too badly, but it would've cost me a fortune if I hadn't already known the person that let me have it free! It's pretty cool, ne? It goes all the way to my lower back- wanna see the rest," Naruto asked innocently.

All the girls looked at one another, giggled and said in unison, "Yes!" Naruto let his already dangerously low pants hang even _lower _on his hips, turned around, and showed them that his tattoo did in fact go all the way to spot where his back almost met his butt and the girls all fondled his back, arms, chest, and abs. All of which was severely toned, by the way.

When one of the girls tried to slip her hand where it ought not to be going so casually, he yelped, laughed and said, "Whoa! Slow down, there Speed Racer! We can get to that eventually, but I have to get you know you all first… Well, execpt you Ino… I'm sorry, but I just can't look at you that way-you're like a sister to me… but I'll have your friends meet you later, ok?"

Ino just looked at him, smiled, shook her head and waved to him as he left. Naruto winked at her as he lead the girls back into town and told them all that they'd get their chance, but only one-on-one. As he went with the first girl, he saw that she didn't live that far from his own apartment.

As she led him into the bedroom, she asked, "So, Naruto… do you have any preferences for foreplay?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, causing his hip muscles to flex right next to his lower stomach and she follwed the movement hungrily. She bit her lip and looked up at him trhough mascara-covered eyelashes as she said, "C'mon now, don't be shy… you can tell me… do you like blowjobs, hand jobs, grinding…"

Naruto bit his lip as he thought and said, "I think I'll leave your mouth and hands alone and go with grinding. That ok?"

The girl eagerly nodded her head as she gently pushed her body up against his. Not even two minutes into the foreplay session, he got as hard as steel as she had sucked on the spot where his shoulder and neck met. As she bit, nibbled and suckled he made all kinds of noise. "Mmmm… Uhhhh…"

Then, to his surprise and to her delight, he purred… as she looked at him, he looked at her and signaled to her that he was more than ready. She eagerly took off her clothes, then as she was about to take Naruto's pants off, she was amused to find that he didn't have any underwear on…

"Naruto, you don't wear boxers? That could be very dangerous," she joked.

Naruto just smiled as he said, "Well, I still haven't had a chance to wash my clothes yet… I only just got back yesterday and I didn't have any clean underwear when I got out of the shower."

She told him that even after they had their hook up that he cold call on her for anything-including washing his clothes, because she had her own washer and dryer.

Naruto agreed and said, "Ok… shall we, then?"

He slowly pushed her down onto the bed, took off his pants, and looked at her as he was above her. She looked a little bit scared, because she had looked down and saw what she would deem as a "monster".

He laughed gently and said, "It's ok sweetie… I'll be gentle and I won't bite… unless you want me to that is."

Then with one fluid motion, he enterd her and she moaned. She looked at him and said, "K-kami, Naruto… you're so… _big_…"

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Two-And-A-Half-Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

She was panting weakly as she said, "N-no more… I can't… go any longer…"

And Naruto hadn't even came yet… but in her defense, she had already came like, three times, but maybe her friends would be a little bit more prepared than their friend had been… but it was fun with her, though . He smiled at her sweetly as he put his pants back on and said, "It's all right- we can continue another day if you'd like, Shania."

She smiled tiredly as she said, "All right. That would be nice. Next time I'll be more prepared- I promise. Bye, Naruto. See you later, ok?"

Naruto waved to her as he left to go meet the other girls… _'This is going to be a very fun afternoon…'_ Naruto thought to himself.

He couldn't do anything with the next girl because she was already in a relationship, and she was also still a virgin.

He smiled as he told her, "Well, I hope that he makes you happy, sweetheart."

He lightly chucked her chin, kissed her cheek and told her that he would see her around town.

But when he went to the last girl's house… boy oh boy, she was a real showstopper! She was working Naruto like a dog! She was making him crazy with desire because she was teasing him and making him wait, so when he finally got in, he worked her just as fiercely as she had worked him. However, he had not prepared for this- she had a very unbreakable stamina it seemed. She would probably be able to go for the whole damned day!

However, he didn't have that kind of stamina now because of the traveling that he had done yesterday. He came out of the last girls' house panting. Her name was Shawna. He waved to her as he thought, _'man, that girl… she's a good one! I didn't think that she would make me tap into Kyuubi's chakra…'_

Naruto was still walking around the village half-naked and smiled when people asked to see his tattoo and gasped when he said that it didn't stop until his lower back. Then, he went back to Tsunade's office and was met by her blushing assistant.

Naruto nervously rubbed the back of his head as he said, "Ummm… hi… is Granny Tsunade here?"

Shizune just looked at him and silently nodded.

Naruto laughed gently as he said, "Would it help you if I put my shirt on, Shizune?"

Shizune smiled shyly, shook her head 'no', and led him into the Hokage's office. He grinned widely when he saw his fellow Junchuriki in his grandmother's office.

"Hey, Gaara! How's it goin'? You been okay? I saw Temari earlier today! How's Kankuro doin'? Is he still playin' with his dolls?"

Gaara just laughed quietly as he said, "No… he's learned some new jutsus he can use without his "dolls" and he's actually doing fairly well with them. How've _you_ been, Naruto? Have you been well, also? I heard from Neji that you have a new jutsu besides sage… Would yo be willing to show me sometime? Maybe we could train together one of these days… if you wish, Naruto…"

Naruto's smile could've lit up the entire town as he said, "Yeah! Of course, Gaara! I'd love to train with you! When are you off "Kazekage Duty"? Maybe we could train tomorrow if you wanna… I don't have anything going on for the whole week, so I'll be able to train whenever you want, man! Just call me and tell me when and I'll be there, ok? I'll see you later!"

After Tsunade was finished talking to Gaara in their annual counsel meeting, she took Naruto into her office and said, "Now, what's this about a new jutsu I keep hearing, Naruto? Is there something that you're not telling me? You know you can talk to me, Naruto… about anything… I just want you to remember that, ok?"

Naruto just smlied brightly and said, "Of course I know that, Granny Tsunade! I wouldn't ever forget it!" She looked relieved as he said this. "Well, Grandma, I hate to break it to you, but I have something I have to do, but if you need me later, I'll be at my apartment, ok? If you have to get somebody after me, send Shizune over- she's the only one of your assistants that I actually _like._ See ya," Naruto said.

Tsunade sighed as she watched her ball of sunshine bounce out the door and down the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** ok!! this chapter is kinda short, but never fear!! i'll be updating just about everyday!! lol anyhow, R&R n let me know if you think the story could use alittle something extra!! i'm open to new ideas anytime =] just so everyone's clear, thoughts and flashbacks will be italics, conversation with Kyuubi [if any] will be in bold lettering, and "blah" is normal conversatoins! on with the story!!

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~A Week Later at Naruto's Apartment~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Naruto was starting to relax again… it had almost been a week since his run-in with the village girls. He'd paid Shania another visit and she had definitely improved. She lasted even longer this time… she was _good!! _It has also been a week since his nightly visitor had paid him a visit…

He was finally starting to feel better about staying in his old apartment again… until he heard a very peculiar crackling sound… it sounded like… No, it couldn't be… but, he knew that there was no denying it… the sound was the sound of… thunder, brought on by chakra…

And that noise along with that chakra signature were painfully familiar to him… and then, in that moment, he finally had the answer; he knew who his "stalker" was. It was none other than Uchiha, Sasuke … Naruto felt his knees almost give out as he whispered a name he had whispered many a time before.

"S-Sasuke… is that you? Why are you here? What do you want? Are you here to take me back to Orochimaru…? I mean, what do you want from me? I want to know," Naruto said feebly.

As he sat on his couch, knowing the Uchiha too well, he waited patiently for Sasuke to come out of the shadows. However, he ended up waiting all night… Until he feel asleep on his couch in a crouched position until someone knocked very loudly on his front door.

"Hey, Naruto! You in there? There's a weird box with your Naruto- I mean, _name_ written all over it… it's got some pretty nice hand-writing on it, so I'm pretty sure it's a girl's- hey, wait a minute, this fan.. It looks like the-"

Just then, Naruto use his supernatural speed to take the box from Kiba's hands and barricade himself in his apartment, but before he did so, he told Kiba that he was fine and that he'd catch up with them later on this week or the week after. Naruto just stared at the box, wondering what was in it…

So Naruto drew a deep breath, extended one of his nails a little bit, and cut the tape of the box and pulled the flaps away from each other and his breath hitched at what he saw. It was a collection of pictures of him and Sasuke when the two boys were young… before they had promised each other to become ninjas and always be the best at whatever they were and in whatever they did…

How he missed his best friend… Naruto sighed and quietly said, "Oh, Sasuke… I miss you so much. I was hoping that you had already killed that snake bastard and would have returned home by now… I just want to see you… I wish that you would come back to Konoha… to _me. _I… I m-" just then, he heard a slight noise from up above and used his supernatural speed to see that something… no,_ someone_ was dangling from his ceiling! As he looked up, oceans met with coals and sparks flew.

Oceans widened as he said, "Sa-Sasuke…" and Coals melted as Sasuke said, "Hn… dobe…" Naruto's eyes narrowed as he activated his sage jutsu, as well as his frog- sage eyes, and pulled Sasuke down from his ceiling.

Then, he reached back and slapped Sasuke hard-but not too hard-on the face and watched him fall on his ass with a look of shock on his face.

Naruto stood above him, scowling as he said, "Keh… What are you _doing_ hangin' from my ceiling like that, teme? How'd you even get in here? I never leave my door unlocked when I-" then he remembered that the raven had the Sharingan at his disposal…

As he looked at the raven, he could still see the tomoes spinning around viscously, his eyes darting all over the blonde as if he was trying to calculate something very complex. Naruto's sage eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger.

He snorted and said, "What, you can't believe that I could actually _surpass you_ in power, Sasuke? I wasn't gonna stay a little kid that you could boss around forever, y'know… I'm actually surprised that you thought so lowly of me… Not to say that you've never done it before, but this, Sasuke… I wouldn't have ever expected this kind of behavior from you, of all people. But, whatever. I still want to know why you're here, and why you sent me this box of-" he was going to say junk, but bit his tongue and instead said, "Old, long-forgotten memories?"

Sasuke looked at him, slowly got up into sitting position and pushed himself up from the ground so that he could stand and said, "Because, dobe."

Naruto just stood there as if he was stuck on stupid as he exasperatedly said, "Because_ why, Sasuke? _You can't just say _'because'_ and expect me to understand what you mean by that, teme! You actually have to explain yourself to me, for once in your life."

Sasuke sighed and walked up to Naruto until their chests were lightly brushing each other as he said, "I thought that it was clear what I've come here for. You once tried to bribed me, did you not, when we were fighting… that day that I defeated you before I went to go seek out Orochimaru. Do you remember what you bribed me with; what you promised me, Naruto?"

Naruto, who was slightly blushing from the contact, negated his sage jutsu and slowly said, "N-no. I… don't remember what I promised you, but… I probably would've promised you anything…"

Sasuke smiled slightly as he pushed on the other's chest with his and said, "Naruto, I've come… for_ you._ That's what you promised me, and that's what I want. Are you going to give yourself to me willingly, or do I have to _take_ you, _dobe_?"

Naruto stood rooted where he… well, stood. He couldn't believe that he had sold his soul to the youngest and only other living Uchiha clan member left.

**A/N:** sooooo, what do you think!! . sorry about the cliffy.. i just want to give you guys something to ponder over before i give you.. dun-dun-DUN! the goods lol. but R&R and tell me what you think of it so far!! please no flamers. you flame me, i will not hesitate to block you.. ANYhow, I hope you like my story so far; i'm going to be updating this story like crazy today since it's Saturday =] well, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback:_

_Naruto, who was slightly blushing from the contact, negated his sage jutsu and slowly said, "N-no. I… don't remember what I promised you, but… I probably would've promised you anything…" _

_Sasuke smiled slightly as he pushed on the other's chest with his and said, "Naruto, I've come… for you. That's what you promised me, and that's what I want. Are you going to give yourself to me willingly, or do I have to take you, dobe?"_

_Naruto stood rooted where he… well, stood. He couldn't believe that he had sold his soul to the youngest and only other living Uchiha clan member left. _

_End Flashback_

Naruto just looked at him as if he were caught in a dream web and said, "Well, I'll be damned… I just sold my soul to Satan."

Sasuke just laughed quietly as he said, "Oh, Naruto you know that's not true. I'm not Satan… but I could be, if you wanted me to. I really did come back here for you. I honestly didn't know if you'd be here or not… I just took a random guess and here you are. I've wanted to see you for a very long time now, Naruto. Because believe me or not, I missed you too, Naruto."

Sasuke looked into Naruto's eyes, and for the first time when Naruto looked back into the coal pools, he saw something that he'd never thought he'd see, not even for _himself_. He saw _affection_.

Naruto's eyes crinkled up at the corners as he laughed and asked, "Heh… really? Did you really did miss me, Sasuke? I've really missed you a lot, too!" Naruto gave Sasuke a sideways glance and said, "So, do you wanna talk? About anything at all? If you want, I can tell you what I've been up to, but! You have to tell me first!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto, huffed and said, "Well, what do you want to know?"

"Everything!" Naruto belted out.

Sasuke smirked at the loudness of his friend's voice as he said, "Sheesh… ok. Don't yell, unsuratonkachi. I'm right next to you."

Then, he began his story. Sasuke told him how he actually finally managed to kill Orochimaru, and how he finally mastered his Sharingan and that he managed to get rid of the mark that the old curse had left.

Naruto's eyes were as big as baby-blue water crystals as he said, "Really?! Can I see?"

Sasuke smiled that secret smile that had always been for Naruto as he said, "Yeah. I know how you are-you don't believe it unless you see it. Here."

Sasuke took off his gi top as he stretched and showed Naruto that the curse mark was no longer there. Naruto's eyes got big as he saw that it really _was_ gone. Naruto's eyes got even bigger when he realized that he had an almost full-grown, very _hot _Uchiha standing in his living room half-naked and he never puts up the blinds in his living room during summer, but he's going to have to change that, apparently…

Naruto regained his composure as he said, "Okay, now it's my turn!" Naruto exclaimed.

As he was telling Sasuke his story of his journey for the six years that he was gone, he didn't forget to mention at the end that he had gained a mark while Sasuke had lost one.

Sasuke's hearing picked up as he asked, "A mark? What is it? Is it a-"

Naruto's laughter stopped Sasuke from going any further with his thought.

Sasuke was fuming as he said, "Naruto, what the hell are you laughing for? Marks are very serious. Do you not remember the effect that mine had on me?"

Naruto had been laughing so hard that he'd actually stared to cry, so he wiped his eyes as he said, "Not a mark like_ that_, silly. I meant a tattoo! Do you wanna see it? It's really cool! And I have more than one, but you can't tell the old woman… she's already seen the one on my back, and she tried to tear my arm outta my socket 'cause I didn't tell her ahead of time that I had it and it almost gave her a stroke… anyways, how 'bout it! C'mon, I'll show it to you!"

Naruto took hold of Sasuke's arm and led to his bedroom, but ignored the funny look that Sasuke gave him.

As Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something, Sasuke interrupted by saying, "So, do I get to see them all? You never did say how many you have, Naruto. What's the number? Four, maybe five? Oh, sorry… you were going to say something?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto sideways as Naruto cleared his throat and said, "Uh, yeah… I have about… you were right- about four or five. Which one do you want to see first?"

Sasuke blushed very lightly as he said, "All of them. I want to see them all at the same time."

Naruto blanked out and said, "You_ what_?"

"I _said:_ I want to see them all at the same time. What's so hard about it? Just do it, unless you're afraid of letting me see you naked? Are you afraid you might be attracted to me after your little escapades with those girls" Sasuke teased.

Naruto's cheeks got a little bit pink as he said, "No, I'm not _afraid_ to let you see me naked, baka. Nor am I afraid that I might be attracted to you because I happen to be bisexual… I've just never shown anyone all of my tattoos at the same time…"

Naruto sighed and started to take off his pants when remembered that he needed to wash his clothes again because he didn't bring that many articles of clothing.

He blanched visibly as he said, "Oh, shit… that's right…"

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto in still his pants and asked, "Hn. What's the matter, dobe? Is little Dobe shy?"

Naruto threw Sasuke death beams with his gorgeous ocean-blue eyes as he said, "No, _fuckhead! _I forgot that I'm not wearing any boxers 'cause I didn't bring all of my clothes back with me before I came to Konoha!"

Sasuke just sighed and said, "For Kami's sake, Naruto. We both have the same thing-what does it matter if you have boxers or not? Come on and quit being childish and just let me see already. I'm getting bored… and if I get bored, I'll start to make my _own_ fun. I know that you wouldn't want that would you, Naruto?"

Naruto gulped and shook his head 'no', took off his pants, and squeezed his eyes shut as he turned around to let Sasuke see his back. It was a prism of color! It had every color in it-and the tattoo was a picture of Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon trapped inside of Naruto's body. The tattoo was very detailed; it had Kyuubi standing proud and tall over Konoha in a protective, yet graceful stance and had the city in a beautiful array of colors… it was the most gorgeous tattoo he'd ever seen on a person in… well, forever!

Sasuke walked over to Naruto and came rather close to touch the tattoo. Just as he reached him, Naruto turned around and yelped in surprise as he saw Sasuke standing so close to him.

Naruto's face flushed as red as a ripe tomato as he tried to cover himself, but remembered that they were both males as he yelled, "T-teme!! What the hell are you doing standin' so close-"

Naruto was cut off by a hand on his mouth as Sasuke said, "Shhh. I wasn't finished looking at your tattoo, Naruto. That was rude of you. Now, turn back around so that I can see it. I wanted to touch it; it's so gorgeous. When did you get this?"

Naruto thought as he said, "The old man let me get it… oh, I'd say about a year ago. Why, does it need to be touched up? Is the color fading?"

Sasuke smirked as he watched Naruto going around in tight circles trying to see over his own shoulder to look at his own back to see the tattoo.

Sasuke touched it as he said, "No, just the opposite; the coloring in it is wonderful. That's why I asked. But if you got it a year ago, an the ink still looks so fresh and vibrant in color, then I give props to whoever gave you that tattoo… so, now can I see the rest of your tattoos now?"

Naruto only nodded as he showed Sasuke the one on the back of his neck, which was two dragons wrapped around each other; one black, one blue. Another was on the side of his calf. That one was a dog's face… he looked closely and saw who it was- it was Konpaku, and there was a ribbon indicating his date of birth and his date of death.

So, the old hound had finally kicked the bucket… then, he caught sight of another one, by the dobe's ankle. He looked at it very closely and saw that it was a little Uchiha fan! This amused Sasuke to no end. The dobe had already marked himself as Uchiha property.

Nevertheless, he moved on to the last tattoo. What he saw surprised him. It was on the inside of Naruto's wrist. It was… someone's name in really pretty cursive writing. He looked up and saw that Naruto's eyes were narrowed and he was pointedly looking_ away_ from the tattoo in question along with the person looking at it.

Sasuke ran his finger along the length of the tattoo and asked, "Is that… your mother's name, Naruto?"

Naruto just curtly nodded once and turned his head away as he tried not to let his tears fall.

'_Feh. I don't even know why I got her name tatted on my arm. Every time I look at it, it brings me pain and grief,'_ Naruto thought.

Sasuke turned Naruto so that he stood facing him and said, "Naruto… I know that this is still very difficult for you… don't hold it against her; she was doing what she thought was right. I don't think she would've let them do that to you if she knew that the entire village would turn from you. She wouldn't have given you up for them to seal the Nine-Tailed Fox in if she would've thought of the kind of treatment the villagers would give you; I'm sure she probably expected them to think of you as a hero for taking on the responsibility of being the Kyuubi's host. I don't personally know anything about your mother, but I'm sure that all mothers just want what's best for their children… so try not to be overly accusatory towards her…"

Naruto had a small smile on his face as he said, "Heh… Thanks, Sasuke. That made me feel a little bit better. I had never really looked at it that way."

Then, he put his pants back on. Naruto had gotten over blushing at how close they were as he moved even _closer_ to Sasuke as he looked down into obsidian eyes. He felt himself give in and leaned in towards Sasuke, only to find himself leaning into thin air. His sage jutsu kicked in so that he wouldn't fall over as he quickly spun around. He looked at Sasuke who had used the Sharingan's speed to transfer himself quickly over to the other side of Naruto's bed.

Sasuke looked at him and said, "Oh, no. It's not going to be that easy to win me over, Naruto. You have to convince me that you _want_ it. I'm not just going to give it to you. You have to _take_ it. Ready to fail?"

Naruto's full lips were in an arrogant smile as he said, "Sasuke, baby, I don't think I could fail even if my life depended on it."

After a few minutes of very half-heartedly trying to catch Sasuke, Naruto decided that having been proven wrong about failing, that he would use reverse psychology and see how it would work. Naruto sat on his bed with out looking at Sasuke and just began to rummage through his bedside table until he found what he was looking for. When he found his Zune™, he turned to Lil' Wayne and put it on "Shoot Me Down" and was totally ignoring the raven-haired boy as he sang along with the song:

"' _I spit Alcatraz bars, I know,_

_And d-boys the only alphabet _

_boys I know. Got a 380 on my waist_

_Rambo but at home, no more bandana_

_Around my dome, bandana in my right_

_Pocket. Bitch I'm grown. Fuck what you_

_Want. Now watch me stand on the world_

_As I sit in a throne and if I jump_

_I'ma fly and look into the eagle's eye_

_And say 'I am nothin' like you.' why?_

_Bitch see, it's gets me how nothin' gets me _

_or _get_ to me and if ya shootin' for _

_The stars, then just shoot me._

_But ya bullets don't Mars pause_

_Clause because I'm a beast,_

_I'm a dog, I'll getcha. My picture_

_Should be in the dictionary next to the_

_Definition _of_ definition be-_cause

_Repetition is the Father of Learnin'_

_And son, I know your barrel burnin',_

But- chorus- _Please don't shoot me down_

_Cause I'm flyin', I'm flyin', up high._

_Please don't shoot me down… cause I'm _

_Flyin', up high… _"

Sasuke just stared at the blonde and waited for him to pick up the chase again, but he stood waiting for almost five minutes before he sighed and went over to the blonde only to have him disappear. Sasuke's eyes went from wide with shock to narrow with mock outrage. So, he tried to catch Naruto and also failed.

Sasuke was panting by the time he finally said, "Ok… what is this about, Naruto? Are you upset because I didn't let you catch me? I'm sorry I moved… I only thought that it'd be more interesting and fun if I made you chase me… would you like to try it again? I won't run this time.

I promise… and I couldn't run anymore even if I _wanted_ to… I'm too tired. So, how 'bout it, Dobe? Do you still want it?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, internally smirking knowing tht his reverse psychology had worked, smiled his big, town-lighting smile and said, "Sure!"

Sasuke caught his breath from their earlier "game", walked over to where Naruto was currently -finally- sitting on the other end of his humongous king sized bed, and sat down beside him. Naruto turned his body slightly as he looked at Sasuke. He was still as handsome as ever. His duck fluff in the back had been cropped, but he could still tell that it had grown out a lot since they had seen each other.

His bangs were also longer than he what remembered. As he was doing an evaluation of Sasuke, Sasuke was doing just that to our favorite blonde-haired person as well.

'_Hn. He has definitely gotten a hell of a lot taller. He's always been shorter than I have… and his hair…it's gotten a lot longer. It's not in its normal natural liberty spike hair-do… He looks… like a blonde Adonis. He's like a gift sent from the gods… that was made specifically for me… Hn. I like the sound of that… I wonder if Naruto thinks so... Well, we'll just have to see then, won't we?' _

Naruto looked at Sasuke with an incredibly sexy gleam in his eyes, and Sasuke just snapped.

Naruto yelped out a laugh as Sasuke got on top of him and ordered, "Shut Up. Now. Kiss me, Naruto. I want you. I've always wanted you…"

And with that, Sasuke bent down and laid claim to Naruto's lips. Naruto smirked into the kiss as he soon realized who the uke would be; and it was NOT going to be him. He rolled his tongue lazily against Sasuke's as he tried to fight Naruto for dominance, but he lost. He moaned into Naruto's mouth and Naruto growled as he pulled away.

"Sasuke… I want you so badly… but I don't want to hurt you. I don't wanna sound cocky-no pun intended- but, I'm pretty big when I'm hard. I've been told that a lot and I've seen it with my own two eyes. It's _huge_. So, are you sure that you want me to… you know?"

Sasuke nodded his head and said, "Hn. Let me see it, dobe."

Naruto just dropped his jaw. "Uh, Sasuke… did you hear me? And besides, I'm not hard enough yet, and even when I'm not, it still looks… well, I'm not gonna lie-it looks like a monster. But, if you really want to… there's a spot on my neck that just… ugh, _fuck_…

I don't even know what's _up _with that one spot in particular, but it gets me hard in like, two minutes. So go ahead. Do it if you want to, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Sasuke nodded, but said, "I'll find my own spot."

And find his own spot he did. He was suckling, nuzzling biting, nibbling, and nipping at everything from his neck all the way down to his hip until he found a spot just below Naruto's hip muscles. As he was suckling, nuzzling, biting, nipping and nibbling on it until he felt Naruto shudder, half gasp and half moan with desire.

Naruto pulled him up by the gi top that he had put back on and kissed him passionately until he had Sasuke weak in the knees. Sasuke laced his fingers in long, soft, weighed down spikes and moaned into the kiss.

Naruto pulled back enough to ask, "Do you want me?"

Sasuke bit his lip and shuddered as he said, "Mmhmm… you have no idea how much Dobe…"

And with that, Naruto gently took off Sasuke's gi top and then laid him on the bed and got down on top of him. Naruto gave him a sexy, lazy smile as dipped his head down and began to nuzzle, suck, bite and nibble at Sasuke's neck until he was gasping for air. When Naruto came back up, he saw Sasuke's face was a delicate shade of pink. Then, Naruto began to attack Sasuke's lips.

He would kiss, lick, pull, bite, nibble, and suck on his bottom lip softly and gently until he was satisfied with the noises coming forth from Sasuke's mouth. Finally, Naruto took his attention away from Sasuke's lips and turned to fondling the rest of his body.

He slowly put a caress of kisses on his new lover's battered lips, traveled down his neck until Sasuke cried out as Naruto had found a spot that gave forth another volley of moans… it was almost the same spot that would get Naruto. Then, he went from Sasuke's neck to his chest and got a loud raspy moan in return as he suckled on his nipples.

Sasuke's eyes flew open at the sensation of a hot mouth wrapped around his nipple and grasped a handful of soft, golden spikes. Sasuke's erection was slowly grinding on Naruto's hip muscle as he moaned aloud from the pressure that Naruto would put on Sasuke's hard-on. Then, Naruto seemed like he was going to begin his torturous foreplay all over again. He was laying hickies wherever he had heard Sasuke gasp when he did something to a certain area or spot.

Then, finally, Naruto's painfully slow foreplay was over. Sasuke was panting so hard that you'd think the poor thing had just gotten done running in a marathon.

Naruto looked at his disheveled lover, laughed and said, "Poor Teme… are you ready now, Sasuke? "

Sasuke looked up at the sexy blonde-haired man above him and a blush crept into his face as he said, "Are you hard enough now, Naruto?"

Naruto just smiled brightly as he said, "Yes. Are you ready now? And just to make it a little bit more comfortable for you, I'll use lube so that it won't hurt so bad, ok? But, which one do you want to use? I have all of the K-Y jelly thingies… I have…"

After looking up from drawer where he kept his lubes and back to the look that was on Sasuke's face, he laughed and said, "Ok, I won't use any of the "amplifying arousal" stuff. Not yet, anyway. I'll just use the stuff that will help… with the well, you know. All right, here we go."

As Naruto tried to undo the knot in Sasuke's gi pants, he had gotten really frustrated and threatened to take a pair of scissors to them if Sasuke didn't undo the knot.

Sasuke just laughed and said, "All right, hold on, Naruto… There, got it. There you go… now you can finish what you were doing, if you please."

Naruto looked up at him shyly and said, "Well, before we do that, you _do_ realize that I have to stretch you out first, right? If you don't want me to well, you'd better try to prepare yourself as best as you-"

Naruto stopped because Sasuke just started moaning out of nowhere!

'_W-wait a minute! He's… trying to stretch himself out! Oh, my Gods! He looks so fuckin' _hot_ doin' that,'_

Naruto thought as he watched Sasuke's attempt at scissoring himself and looking at Naruto, while biting his lip to keep from moaning even more. Naruto's eyes clouded over as Sasuke moaned Naruto's name.

Naruto had to close his eyes, bite his lip, and try to keep himself in control. He didn't want to hurt Sasuke.

That was the _last_ thing that Naruto wanted to do.

Sasuke whispered, "I think I'm ready now, Dobe…"

Naruto looked at him and could smell Sasuke's hormone level spike through the roof just because of a look from Naruto.

Naruto flashed Sasuke his lazy, sexy smile as he said, "Yep. And from the smell of your hormones, I already kinda guessed… how do you want it? Nice and slow, or hard and fast? No, never mind… don't answer that. I'll do it the way _I _think your first time with me_ should _be. Is that ok with you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just nodded and brought Naruto back to being on top of him and ground their hips together in a painfully slow motion. Naruto groaned and pushed back. He finally had Sasuke underneath the covers fully naked. Then Naruto put himself in bed right next to Sasuke. The moment he did this, Sasuke tried to jump his bones.

He laughed at Sasuke's eagerness and said, "All right, I get the message. You're ready. All right, this time, _I'm _going to scissor you, ok?"

Sasuke only nodded his head as Naruto put his fingers in front of Sasuke's face and told him to suck. After Naruto pulled his fingers out of Sasuke's mouth, Sasuke lifted his hips to meet Naruto's first finger. Sasuke moaned as Naruto was lightly probing with his finger, then moaned even louder when he added a second finger, and started to scissor.

As he tried to add a third, Sasuke gasped and his breath hitched in his throat. His eyes were stinging with the presence of hot tears trying to escape from the corners of his eyes. Naruto was trying to tell him that it was ok; that it would stop hurting after a few more minutes. And Sasuke started to calm his breathing and nod his head in agreement.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~A Few Minutes Later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

After Naruto had stopped using his fingers, he looked at Sasuke and said, "Ok… this is it. You ready, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his position under his seme as he said, "Y-yeah. Let's do it."

Naruto slowly put some lube on his length and some around Sasuke's tight entrance. Then, he made himself even harder by thinking of Sasuke doing erotic things like sucking every inch of Naruto's body and other activities involving 'food items'. Naruto was so hard that it physically hurt.

He looked at Sasuke and smiled and said, "This is going to hurt, but try to relax, ok? It'll make it glide in a lot more easily if there's no resistance."

As Sasuke was repeating this to himself as Naruto was preparing to enter him, Naruto took this opportunity to try to slide in while Sasuke's mind was preoccupied. It almost worked… but Sasuke was so tight that Naruto let loose a string of profanities and moans. "_H-holy fucking shit, _Sasuke… you're so fuckin' tight," Naruto muttered.

Sasuke snapped out of his circle of concentration because he heard Naruto talking, ended up getting distracted and tensed himself around Naruto's length. _BIG MISTAKE_. It only made Naruto moan even more loudly and buck his hips as Sasuke lost his concentration again, he gripped Naruto even harder than he already was-which was already kind of a lot considering how tight Sasuke already is.

"Oh _My _fucking _Gods, Sasuke, you have to relax! If you don't_-"

Just as Naruto was about to say "if you don't I'll end up making you into a bottle rocket", Sasuke somehow managed to loosen himself up some. Naruto sighed in relief as he found that his "buddy" regained feeling. As Naruto waited for Sasuke to adjust and get used to him, he felt Sasuke nudging him already to move.

Naruto looked at him skeptically as he asked, "You're ready for me to move already?"

Sasuke looked up at his seme and said, "Yes, I'm ready."

With that, Naruto started with slow, smooth movements. Sasuke's moans, whines, whimpers, and gasps just kept getting needier and needier with each stroke.

Naruto had had enough when he finally sighed in between his _own _moans and said, "Sasuke, if you keep moaning like that, I'll end up fucking you so hard that you'll be paralyzed from the waist down. And I really don't wanna do that. Just so I can control myself with you, try not make too many sexy noises."

Naruto waggled his eyebrows suggestively and gave him a sexy lazy smirk. And all it did was make Sasuke even more hornier than he already was… he tugged at Naruto's hair and sheets, often alternating between the two or just pulling on both at the same time and growling at Naruto to go deeper.

As Naruto was going deeper but at an even pace, he finally found what he was looking for. He hit Sasuke's prostate head-on [again, no pun intended] and made the older boy cry out in ecstasy.

"Oh, fuck! Argh… Naruto, do it again; _keep_ doing it! Ah-"

Sasuke yelped out as Naruto kept thrusting harder, faster, hitting Sasuke's prostate dead-on, and kept getting more rhythmic in his strokes as he kept going, going, until finally,

"Ahhhh! Naruto, I can't keep up! I'm gonna-" and with that, Sasuke came on both his and Naruto's chest and abs.

Naruto couldn't hold his in anymore either after Sasuke let his go and came with a shudder and a moan as he said, "Mmmmm… fuck, Sasuke… I'm gonna have to get you to move in with me; I'm gonna have to hit that at least four, five times a day…"

Sasuke just smirked as he panted and said, "Oh, really? Is that the only reason I'd be moving in, Naruto?"

Naruto laughed as he said, "Well, there are a few more reasons, but the main one is that I love you and want you with me, forever and always."

After saying this, Naruto kissed Sasuke, rolled off him, and lay right next to him.

Sasuke proceeded to turn so that he was laying on his side halfway on Naruto, grabbed Naruto's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders until it reached the middle of his back as he lay his head on Naruto's chest and said, "I love you too, Naruto."

* * *

**A/N:** sooo tell me what you think!!! And that contest is still going on, if any of you were still wondering!! If you can come up with a good name for Naruto's newest jutsu, and you have a good idea for my story, or would like to make your very own character apart of my story, write your idea in a reivew and I'll be sure to get back to you as soon as possible!! Au Revoir!


	5. Chapter 5

_Flashback:_

_Naruto couldn't hold his in anymore either after Sasuke let his go and came with a shudder and a moan as he said, "Mmmmm… fuck, Sasuke… I'm gonna have to get you to move in with me; I'm gonna have to hit that at least four, five times a day…" _

_Sasuke just smirked and said, "Oh, really? Is that the only reason I'd be moving in, Naruto?" _

_Naruto laughed as he said, "Well, there are a few more reasons, but the main one is that I love you and want you with me, forever and always." _

_After saying this, Naruto kissed Sasuke, rolled off him, and lay right next to him on his side. _

_Sasuke proceeded to turn so that he was laying on his side halfway on Naruto, grabbed Naruto's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulders until it reached the middle of his back as he lay his head on Naruto's chest and said, "I love you too, Naruto."_

_End Flashback_

The two ended up falling asleep and waking up around dinnertime. Sasuke woke up first. He yawned, stretched and soon found that doing so was a bad idea. He was so _sore_… he looked at Naruto who looked as adorable as ever. He was sleeping on his stomach and had the sheets covering only his waist down. And he was sort of yipping in his sleep.

He figured that had something to do with the demon Kyuubi dreaming about hunting something. He gently moved Naruto's bangs out of his eyes and looked at his blonde's face. His eyelashes were so long that they touched his cheeks when he had his eyes closed.

They were all long and spidery-looking. In addition, his whiskers were even more noticeable because he had gotten even more tanned since the last time he'd seen him.

'_Gods… he is so gorgeous. I'm the luckiest person alive to have actually snagged him before someone else did. I don't think anyone on earth will ever be as happy as I am right now.'_

Sasuke gently leaned down and kissed Naruto softly and got a moan in return. He opened his eyes and saw that Naruto was looking up at him with a sexy smile on his face.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, smirked and said, "Hey there, sexy. What do you want to eat for dinner?"

Naruto looked at him with one raised brow, smirked, and grabbed Sasuke's hand and put it on his full-blown hard-on and just waited until he could fully register the thought.

Oh. Oh, _Oh_, my Gods… he was hard again… _dammit_.

He looked at Naruto uneasily as he said, "C'mon, Naru… I'm still sore from earlier. You can't possibly-"

He got cut off by a pair of soft, lush pink lips against his cupid's bow lips. He moaned as Naruto began to tease a nipple with his fingers. He was going to make Sasuke beg for it this time. Naruto kept jumping around to different spots on his uke's lithe body until he stopped at his neck.

He began to nuzzle his head in the hollow of his neck. He drew a long line from his jaw line all the way to his shoulder with the tip of his nose, tongue, and lips. He laid little kisses on his neck until he reached his uke's shoulder. He slowly bit his shoulder as his hands took to wandering around Sasuke's body. Naruto's hands abandoned his nipples and went to his stomach, hips, until finally, they reached his uke's erection.

He smirked as he took the hardened length in his hands and started to pump his hand around it until he heard Sasuke cry that if Naruto didn't stop, he was going to cum. Naruto didn't want him to do that; not yet anyway.

So, he quit his ministrations until he felt Sasuke go almost completely soft. Then he began again. He also made sure that he stretched Sasuke out enough before he "gave it to him". All of Sasuke's pleas, his whines, whimpers, and everything else in between drove Naruto mad.

Therefore, Naruto just grabbed a random bottle of K-Y lube, not caring at this point which one it was, put it on his length and on Sasuke's entrance. Then he looked at Sasuke while he slide his length in to the hilt and waited for Sasuke to relax and adjust to his size. Sasuke looked at him and said, "Go. I'm ready now."

Naruto began right away. He decided that having Sasuke beg for it was not in their best interest until they had done this more often. As Naruto was driving his length into Sasuke, he asked if he could try something. He tried to use his chakra to act as a performance enhancer, but it ended up just expanding to all of Sasuke's sensitive spots all at the same time, so he just decided to wing it and go with the flow. He cried out for all this and looked up at Naruto.

"H-how are you_ doing this_,? _Ah, Gods! Fuck, Naruto!! Fuck! Ahh, don't stop!" _

Naruto laughed as he was steadily pumping in and out of Sasuke, "I'm using my chakra to increase any pleasure that you're feeling. Do you like it, Sasuke?"

Sasuke could only moan and nod weakly in reply as his lover was thrusting deeper, harder, and stronger into him as he kept saying strings of profanities. Every time Naruto would hit his prostate, Sasuke would let out a low growl that would be infused with a moan.

Sasuke looked at Naruto and said, "Go slow a few minutes."

Naruto obliged, wondering what all of this was about. But he found out soon enough. As Naruto was slowly thrusting into Sasuke, he closed his eyes, threw his head back and opened his mouth in a silent moan.

Sasuke was gripping Naruto with his muscles, pulling and pushing with every stroke.

Naruto kept huffing, panting, whining, even growling weakly as he just kept desperately thrusting his cock even deeper as Sasuke cried out Naruto's name while Naruto kept hitting his prostate, over and over again, each time thrusting harder and harder, until, finally-

"Ahhhh! Naruto… I'm gone. I- I'm cu- uhh…" Sasuke said with a shuddering gasp as he came on his and Naruto's stomachs.

Naruto wasn't that far behind as he gave one final, hard thrust, as he gasped and cried out Sasuke's name as he came inside his lover. He waited until Sasuke's entrance had milked him completely before pulling out, and with a huff, laid right on top of him.

Sasuke gave forth a groan at taking on the blonde's weight but smiled up at him with a seductively lazy smile and said, "I love you, Naruto. I will love you until the day I die."

He then tried to weakly pull Naruto's head down to him for a kiss, but found himself having to fight him for it. So, he just decided to give up and started to pout like a little child and gently pushed Naruto off of him and turned his back to him. Naruto laughed and rolled Sasuke around to face him, but Sasuke just closed his eyes.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and sighed slightly as he said, "Well, damn… I never thought that I'd see the day where an _Uchiha _would act like so _childish_…"

He thought the taunt would get Sasuke out of his mood, and sure enough, it did.

He had gotten Sasuke mad enough to be ale to see the hint of the Sharingan to come through the

coal of his eyes as he said, "Be very_ careful_ where you tread, Naruto. Uchiha's _never _act childish."

Naruto just looked at him, tilted his head to the side, smirked and said, "Huh. I finally got you to talk to me,_ and_ look at me. _Damn, _I'm good."

Sasuke blanched and glared at Naruto as he said, "Damn me and my fucking temper… you asshole."

Naruto just laughed and said, "Yeah, I know… if it'll make you feel better, I really _did _want that kiss, but I wanted to see if you'd have what it took to get it. Apparently I used too much of my strength because you should've been able to reach me. So, how 'bout it? You want another try? I'll give you a free one."

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's neck right after he got that sentence out of his mouth. Sasuke kissed Naruto viscously until Naruto was trying to breathe as he was trying to get off of the bed.

"S-Sasuke, wait! I need to breathe! Just let me-"

Naruto tried to say. Sasuke grabbed onto his hand and yanked with all his might and made the blonde collapse on the bed again. Then, Sasuke pounced on him and tied him to the bed.

Naruto's eyes had a strange glint in them as he said, "Sasuke, what are you doing to me?"

Sasuke just ignored him and started to look through the drawer with the K-Y jellies in it.

Then, he looked at Naruto and started to walk towards him from his position at the bedside table and said, "If I untie you, are going to stay here? No, never mind; I don't think that I'm going to untie you at all. But I think that we should take turns being top. I don't think that you should get to be top all the time. So, now it's my turn for two times. Ok?"

Naruto smiled as he said, "Heh.. I like the sound of that; it sounds _kinky. _So, whatcha waitin' for?! Let's get busy, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled and asked, "Which one should I use? No, never mind… I'll use.. _this one._"

Sasuke was thinking about what could help set the mood, so Sasuke went to Naruto and asked, "Hey, where are your Lil' Wayne cd's? You still listen to him, don't you?"

Naruto nodded happily at Sasuke and pointed to his bookshelf as best as he could, seeing as his arms and legs were tied to his bedposts. Sasuke wasn't surprised to find that the bookshelf was filled with nothing but cd's, movies, and a lot of junk.

Sasuke was going through the blonde's cd's until he finally found the section that had nothing but Lil' Wayne in it and was looking for "Tha Carter 3" album. When he finally found it, he put it in Naruto's cd player and put the cd on repeat when he put it on "Comfortable" featuring Babyface.

He went back to Naruto and started to play with him until he got rock hard. Then Sasuke got himself hard and slathered some K-Y jelly Intensity on his length and some around Naruto's entrance so that he could scissor him.

After he was done scissoring, he put himself at Naru's opening and asked if he was ready and the reply he got was to have Naruto's ass brush his hard-on. Sasuke's eyes clouded over as he pushed his erection into Naruto's opening and heard a cum-inducing noise.

Naruto moaned and whimpered as he said, "S-Sasuke… hurry. Move… fuck me already… I want you, now."

Sasuke smirked and said, "Oh, no. I want you to work for it first. Do you want it, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded his head and whined, "Gods, _yes _I want it! Please give it to me, Sasuke! Fuck me, do me, do whatever, but _I just need you, _Sasuke."

Sasuke was convinced, therefore he "gave it to him". Sasuke had never heard Naruto sound so _good!_ He was grinding their hips together as he was thrusting into his lover, hitting his prostate every time. But, he wouldn't let Naruto cum.

He had put enough pressure around the base of his length to make sure that he couldn't. When Naruto couldn't handle the pressure any longer, and Sasuke was just about to cum too, he released the pressure and they came together.

Sasuke slumped over and laid on Naruto and asked, "How'd you like that, Naruto?"

Naruto raised his head weakly and said, "It was unbelievable… you're definitely doing most of the work when you're the seme. You don't have a problem with that, do you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke just smiled, shook his head and said, "No. I don't have a problem with that. I rather like doing most of the work. Especially when I get to do anything I want to you… are you hungry? I'm starving… I have no more carbs to burn.

I'll have to stock up if we plan to go again anytime today, but I can always stock up for tomorrow in case you're too tired to go again tonight."

Sasuke just winked at Naruto as he cleaned them both up, untied Naruto, and put his gi pants back on to go into the kitchen to make himself and Naruto something to eat. Naruto took his time getting up and going into the kitchen. As he finally went into the kitchen, he saw Sasuke doing something at the stove.

He walked up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist and nibbled at his neck while Sasuke laughed and said,

"Naruto, you shouldn't do that when I'm by the stove…"

But Sasuke leaned into Naruto anyway. Sasuke finally asked Naruto to go set the table because dinner was almost done. After five more minutes, Sasuke had made ramen and a sushi platter for two.

Naruto's mouth watered as he said, "Damn… sushi, too? Man, Sasuke… I had no idea that you were such a good cook. Hurry up and sit down with me; don't worry about the stove right now. Clean it up later… come and eat with me."

Sasuke smiled at him as he sat down. As soon as Sasuke picked up his chopsticks, Naruto did the same and started to eat. He moaned as he slurped at the noodles and occasionally drank the juice from the ramen. Then, after they finished the ramen, the two of them went to work on the sushi platter.

After dinner, Naruto kissed Sasuke and said, "Mmmm… thank you, Sasuke. That was the best dinner I've had in… well, I can't even remember how many years. I really enjoyed it."

Sasuke's cheeks lit up in a soft, bright pink color as he said, "Really? You liked that? That's nothing compared to what I learned… that was something I'd do for a really quick snack when I didn't have any time to cook. I can make some kick ass stuff, but I'm really glad that you liked it. Thank you for the compliment."

And with that, Sasuke kissed him back.

After cleaning up after dinner, the two were watching a movie when Naruto said, "Oh, shit.. I have to meet Grandma in a few hours, and haven't had that much sleep… we'd better get to bed."

Sasuke agreed because he was going to go with Naruto so that he could ask for forgiveness and for permission to return to his home of Konoha as the two decided to take a few hours to get some sleep but had only slept for five hours.

**A/N:** ok.. there might be a few things wrong with this chapter, i really can't remember.. but if there are, could somebody please tell me if they find anything that might be out of place, or anything like that? well, anyhow, review and tell me how i did on this chapter. uhm.. more chapters might come in later on today.. i don't know. BUT!! there is something i wll tell you all right now. there is a TINY BIT of Jiraiya/Naruto in this story.. so Gomen.. it was when i had writer's block.. if anyone might need a little bit more of an explanation after i put that chapter up, please feel free to ask me about it in an email: . again, i'm really sorry about the whole Jir/Nar thing.. but it's kinda hot.. but only b/c i made Jiraiya have the ablility to shift to a younger version of himself where he's about as young as Naruto n Sasuke. .. which i thought would make the Jir/Naru better.. anyway!! thanks for reading and i hope you enjoy my story!


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback:_

_After cleaning up after dinner, the two were watching a movie when Naruto said, "Oh, shit.. I have to meet Grandma in a few hours, and haven't had that much sleep… we'd better get to bed." _

_Sasuke agreed because he was going to go with Naruto so that he could ask for forgiveness and for permission to return to his home of Konoha as the two decided to take a few hours to get some sleep but had only slept for five hours._

_Flashback Ends_

"Sasu! Are you ready yet? We have to hurry, or Granny Tsunade will get really mad. And when she gets mad, it's almost like a female version of Kyuubi runnin' around… So are you ready now," Naruto asked again.

Sasuke poked his head from inside the bathroom and said, "Yeah… I'm just trying to use the heat waves from my fireball jutsu to dry some of your clothes that I could wash. I washed and dried a pair of boxers, skinny jeans, a wife beater and your wrist cuffs. You know, your blue and black-checkered one and your black Element™ one. I'll have to wash the rest of your clothes at the laundry-mat when we get back. Ok?"

Naruto nodded as he smiled and said, "Damn, Sasuke! You are just full of surprises… thank you for washing me some clothes to wear.

_Especially _the boxers. It felt awkward not wearing them… what with my size and everything… it felt weird with it being free. Anyways, you ready to go now?"

Sasuke nodded as he went to Naruto's closet and dug out some of his clothes from a bag that he'd apparently put there the night that he'd broken into Naruto's apartment. He took off his gi outfit and put on civilian clothes. Naruto's mouth watered as he looked at Sasuke.

He was wearing a black slim fit Atreyu™ tee with one black and gray-checkered wristband on one wrist and a blue and black one on the other wrist, and a pair of black skinny jeans with some black and blue DCs.

Naruto snaked his arms around Sasuke's waist and brought his ass up to the start of his erection and pressed it against him hard.

"Fuck, Sasuke… do you have any idea what you do to me? You're too goddamned sexy for your own good. I wanna fuck you right now…but, It'll have to wait until some other time… right now, we have to go and talk to Granny Tsunade.

All right, let's go then. But you should poof there just in case nobody knows that you're here. So go ahead and I'll catch up to you at her office, ok?"

Sasuke smirked at him, nodded and said, "I'll see you there, then."

And with that, Sasuke poofed to her office, and Naruto took care of his "problem" and then walked to Tsunade's office. It was kind of early, but there was already a hustle-and-bustle around the village. As he was walking, he noticed the same group of girls that he'd, uh… "taken care of" almost two weeks before, all looking at him like a piece of meat.

They all waved and said, "Hi, Naruto-kun!"

He smiled his lazy, sexy smile and said in husky voice, "Hey, girls. How's it goin'? "

They all let out a fan girl 'squee' and went talking away animatedly while looking in his direction and kept looking him up and down. The funniest thing that he'd probably see all day was the girls, all leaning over the wall in the village square to get a good look at his ass as he was walking away, all of them just staring and drooling. They weren't even talking anymore.

They were just _staring at his ass!_ He thought that he'd have to look and see what the big deal was back there.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Tsunade's Office~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Sasuke was already there, like he said, talking with Tsunade. Just as Naruto walked in, Sasuke was just thanking Hokage Tsunade for letting him stay and return to the village.

Sasuke turned to Naruto and said, "She said that I could stay, Naru!"

Then he rushed Naruto and kissed and hugged him as Naruto laughed at the show of entusiasm from the usually stoic Uchiha.

"Thanks for letting him stay, Granny Tsunade… you have no idea how much that means to me," Naruto said.

Tsunade just laughed as she said, "Well, after seeing Uchiha kiss you like that, I'm pretty sure that I'd be able to get an idea."

Naruto's cheeks blushed a faint red color as he said, "Heh heh, yeah… hey listen, Grandma, I have something that I want to tell you. I… have more than one tattoo. I was just too scared to tell you. You're not mad at me, are you?"

Tsunade just smiled sweetly at him as she said, "No, of course not! I could never get or stay mad at my Golden Boy for very long! I knew that you had something that was bugging you, because you fidget when something's on your mind or when something's bugging you, and I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. And so you did. How many do you have, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto blushed even harder as he said, "Uhhh, three or four.."

Tsunade let out the breath she'd been holding in go as she said, "Oh, thank the gods it's only four," she joked. Then she said, "Naruto, I don't care how many tattoos you have."

Then she smiled at the two and said, "Now, back to business. Naruto, I have something that someone wanted to give to you in-person, but…

I want you to know that he really tried to make it here, but… Oh, Naruto, Jiraiya passed away in the village that you two parted in… he told me to tell you that even though he acted like a total jackass sometimes, he was trying to keep you out of trouble, but didn't want to show that he cares-er, _cared_ for you… oh for the love of the gods, I can't do this! You're an asshole! Just get out here, Jiraiya!!"

Naruto had been on the verge of tears when Tsunade had been saying those things. Naruto's head snapped up as he heard Jiraiya's ninja shoes as he walked out from behind the door to her office. He walked right over to Naruto and was about to say hi to him, but got slapped by a crying Naruto.

"Y-you _asshole_!!! I can't believe that you'd do that to me! I really thought that you had died! How can you do this to me?! Master, I care for you… you can't just joke about things like that! I've already lost so many things… both my mother and father both died… there are hardly enough people that would say that they care about me-"

Jiraiya told Tsunade and Sasuke to leave so that he may talk with Naruto. They both grudgingly agreed to an actual written contract that they couldn't even try to listen at the door, or any other surface with a string of chakra. After they promised not to interfere, he closed the door and locked it.

He then turned to Naruto and said, "Now, where was I, little Kitsune?"

He strode over without waiting for and answer and claimed his lips in a passion filled kiss. Naruto immediately submitted and moaned into the kiss.

Jiraiya pulled away and looked at Naruto's eyes and said, "They're just like your father's eyes… the same exact color and texture. You know that I'd never leave you without being with you if I ever had to leave, don't you, Naruto? But sometimes, I just have to tease you."

Naruto finally found his courage to speak.

"But… if you loved me, you would find some other way to have fun at my expense… please, Master, don't ever scare me like that ever again. I really do love you… but I have something to tell you. I've found the one that's supposed be my mate, Master!"

Jiraiya looked at him and said, "Really now? The Uchiha, I assume? That's good; he balances you out nicely… but I am to have one more night with you before you make him your mate. Understood?"

Naruto nodded his head in agreement that he understood and with that, Jiraiya whisked him up to the village's woods. They were in the heart of the village's forest when Jiraiya made a fort of earth underground that the two could go into. As Jiraiya led Naruto into the underground cave that he'd just made, he told Naruto that he wouldn't have to do this unless he wants to.

Naruto quickly said, "No! I… want to, Master. Just one more time."

Jiraiya smiled at him and made a real bed appear.

"After you, Kitsune," he said.

Naruto blushed lightly as he stripped his clothes off and got in the covers. Then, Jiraiya used his concealing jutsu to make his true age appear. He also made Naruto's true from come forth. Since Naruto had been gone, he had gained certain attributes of a fox; he had fox ears and nine golden tails when they weren't concealed. For some reason, whenever he does this, he's as young as Naruto… but no one knows why… as he stripped his clothes off, he took his soft wispy spikes out of the restraint of his bothersome hair tie and laid down beside Naruto.

As he looked at Naruto, he felt his arousal stir. He beckoned for Naruto to come to him, and Naruto did so without a moment's hesitation. Jiraiya kissed him, and asked for entrance and nauto gave it to him. As the two wrestled for dominance, Naruto actually _won._ He softly bit his Master's tongue and sucked on it. Then he let it go and looked at him with a hint of wanting in his eyes.

Jiraiya looked at him as said, "Ha! You've finally beat me, Kit… I'm proud of you, Naruto. Now come to me; position yourself now."

Naruto did as he was told and positioned himself in the uke position underneath Jiraiya and prepared to take his Master's length as he was swishing his nine tails to and fro.

Jiraiya looked at him and said, "You're absolutely beautiful, Naruto. Uchiha is going to be a lucky man. Have you told him about your "hidden talent" yet, Kit? About the children?"

Naruto blushed as he shook his head 'no'.

Jiraiya said, "Well, you'll have time to think about it. If you want the gift, tell Kyuubi and he'll give you the gift of being able to give birth to children. He can give you the gift whenever you want children. The gift cannot be taken away. Once you use it, the option will always be there. Enough about that now. Right now you need to think of nothing but pleasure."

Naruto only nodded his head as he took on his Master's long, hard length. He moaned as Jiraiya filled him with his length. Jiraiya looked at Naruto and he nodded his head and Jiraiya began to move. He was holding himself up above Naruto, careful not to put all of his weight on the blonde. Naruto's fox ears had bent back as he was gasping, moaning and writhing under his Master.

Naruto finally couldn't take it anymore. He flipped their positions and sat up as he rode his Master. He was moving well, but his Master wasn't giving him what he needed, so he took it upon himself to do it. He tightened himself around his Master.

He did what Sasuke has done with him; he pushed and pulled at his Master with his muscles and was moving on him incredibly well. Jiraiya had his head thrown back with his mouth open in a silent moan, and since he was apparently forever-young, he and Naruto had the stamina of three and half grown human men.

Naruto growled weakly as his Master switched their positions again and was thrusting into Naruto with his hand wrapped around the kitsune's length, pumping it while trying to find his prostate. When he heard Naruto cry out in pure ecstasy, he knew that he had found it.

After he found it, he pounded it relentlessly until Naruto cried out as he came into his Master's hand, Jiraiya watching the cum seep through his fingers and down onto his stomach.

After Naruto came, Jiraiya followed. He laid down on top of Jiraiya's chest and stayed there.

Jiraiya was stroking Naruto's golden hair as he said, "You are going to make Uchiha a very happy man, Naruto. I can tell. Now, do you want me to rejuvenate you before we head back, or do you just want to lay here and get your energy back the normal way?"

Naruto's ears immediately pinned themselves against his head as he said, "Here! With the normal way. After this, I won't see you as much, and I'll miss you. You've raised me for six years of my life. You were my first everything…my first _everything_, Master Jiraiya.

And I'll miss you greatly.

I know that you won't be able to see me very often because you have to keep up appearances and make it look like you're aging, but… if you visit Grandma and I at the same time, then it shouldn't be a problem, right? 'Cause we're the only ones who know.

She wouldn't be able to scold you, because she's forever stuck in her twenties to mid-thirties , while you're still only 19-20... But promise that you'll come whenever you can, ok Master?"

Jiraiya smiled broadly at the young Junchuriki as he said, "Ok, ok! I promise that I will try to see you and Tsunade whenever I can. Deal?"

Naruto smiled at his Master he gave him a sensual kiss and said, "Yes, that is definitely a deal, Master! I love you."

Jiraiya smiled as he returned the kiss and said, "I love you too, Naruto."

After resting for a while, Jiraiya cleaned himself and Naruto and got dressed. Naruto got dressed, situated himself to make it look like nothing was amiss or that him and his Master didn't just make love for the last time. Then, Jiraiya put his and Naruto's concealing jutsu back, and got them back up to the surface. As soon as he brought them both to the surface, he poofed them back into Tsunade's office.

**A/N: **soooooo.. Please tell me what you thought…and if you have any questions, just email me or something.. I was a little bit scared to put this chapter up because of the relationship between Jiraiya and Naruto.. But I didn't know what else to do, but I hope you liked it regardless!! .


	7. Chapter 7

_Flashback:_

_Jiraiya smiled broadly at the young Junchuriki as he said, "Ok, ok! I promise that I will try to see you and Tsunade whenever I can. Deal?" _

_Naruto smiled at his Master he gave him a sensual kiss and said, "Yes, that is definitely a deal, Master! I love you." _

_Jiraiya smiled as he returned the kiss and said, "I love you too, Naruto." _

_End Flashback_

After resting for a while, Jiraiya cleaned himself and Naruto and got dressed. Naruto got dressed, situated himself to make it look like nothing was amiss or that him and his Master didn't just make love for the last time. Then, Jiraiya put his and Naruto's concealing jutsu back, and got them back up to the surface. As soon as he brought them both to the surface, he poofed them back into Tsunade's office.

As soon as they got back, they sat in the office and pretended that nothing happened.

Then, Jiraiya went and brought Tsunade and Sasuke into the room and Naruto said, "So, was the pervy sage the only reason you had called on me, Grandma?"

Jiraiya laughed at the old nickname as they both looked at Tsunade, waiting for her to answer.

Tsunade looked at them and said, "Well, that's not the only reason that I've called you here. I wanted to tell you a few things. One is that when I retire from my position, the council and I have reached a unanimous decision that you will become the sixth Hokage. The second is that I am giving you an upgraded apartment that has a few new things added to it.

It has its own washer and dryer so that you can wash your clothes, it has a huge refrigerator and huge pantry and a never ending supply of ramen already stocked in it. A few more things it has are a swimming pool and… I forget what else it has, but it has a very beautiful balcony that looks over the rest of Konoha.

It's absolutely gorgeous, Naruto.

You'll love it. Oh, and the third thing is that Gaara asked me to page you and tell you that he has a training date available for.. Oh, tomorrow, in fact! But he wants me page him back immediately if that doesn't work for you. Will you be able to meet him tomorrow?"

Naruto thought for a few seconds before he said, "Well, since we'll be moving tomorrow, just tell him to come and get me whenever he wants to go and train. That sound good, Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled as she sent the Kazekage a text message on her cell phone and closed it after she sent it.

Naruto just looked at her as he said, "H-hey, can Sasuke and I get cell phones too? Master Jiraiya wouldn't let me have one… please, Granny Tsunade?"

Tsunade smiled at him helplessly as she smiled and said, "What kind of phone do you want, Naruto?"

Naruto immediately said, "I want a Droid!! From Verizon!"

She smiled, nodded and then looked at Sasuke and asked, "And what phone do you want? It has to be from Verizon, though.. Or it could be from Alltel but with Verizon service."

Sasuke thought for a minute until he finally said, "I would like to get the Alltel's phone the L.G. Scoop, please, Hokage Tsunade."

Tsunade snorted and said, "Oh, please save me the formality, darling. Call me Granny Tsunade; you're dating my grandson, so I'll allow you to."

Sasuke just smiled at her and said, "Ok, Granny Tsunade. Thank you for getting us cell phones. We appreciate it."

Naruto piped up and said, "Yes, thank you Grandma! I really appreciate you giving us the phones! I really like the Droid, I'm sorry I demanded it instead of asking what you could afford."

Tsunade just laughed as she said, "Sweetheart, I don't pay for it… the council pays for it, so you can get whatever plan you want; it can have unlimited everything if you want it to. So, go for it, kiddo. Use the phone to select which plan you want, send the message off and you'll have the plan the next day.

Well, that's all Naruto. Do you want your new keys right now or are you going to pick them up tomorrow?"

"Uhhhh, I'll just pick them up tomorrow, Granny Tsunade. I'll see you then, yeah? Bye Granny Tsunade, bye Master Jiraiya! I love you both," Naruto yelled out as Sasuke and him were leaving her office.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~Back at Naruto's Apartment~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Naruto sat on the couch with Sasuke as they were both texting. Naruto was texting Kiba and Sasuke was texting Neji. Then, Sasuke got a text from Naruto. He smirked as he opened the text and saw it was a very interesting picture message. The message read:

'_Hey, Sasuke… wanna go fuck? C'mon, you_

_Know you wanna. Please? Just tell Neji _

_That you'll text him back really quick…_

_Well, not _really_ quick, but after, y'know._

_I already told Kiba, so he won't be texting _

_Me for a little while. I'll meet you in the bedroom._

_Love, Naruto's D**k'_

And there was indeed, a picture of Naruto's, uh _' buddy' _looking right at him with it's one beady little eye.

Sasuke smirked as he looked at Naruto and said, "You have ten seconds to get back there and undress before I rip your clothes right off. Ten… nine…. Eight…"

And before he even made it to six, he was already walking back towards their bedroom and when he had counted down to four, Naruto was stripped and under the covers, smirking at him.

"Heh… was that fast enough for you, Sasuke," Naruto asked smugly.

Sasuke himself was smiling uncontrollably as he said, "Why, I believe it was. I think I'll take my time, though."

Naruto's mouth dropped open an he stuttered out, "B-but, Sasukeeee! I got here on time so that we'd have more time, and you choose to make me _wait_?! Why would you do that? C'mon, don't be mean… Come here, Sasuke. I know you want it… don't make me seduce you…"

Sasuke was looking at Naruto while he was playing with himself under the covers and whispering Sasuke's name. Sasuke couldn't take anymore and went over to Naruto as he was taking off his shirt. He finally got his pants undone and off , then took off his boxers as he climbed into the bed next to Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the closest bottle of lube that his fingers came in contact with. He then started to scissor Sasuke after putting the lube on his fingers and they began their dance.

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~An hour Later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

"Ah! Naru-to… your ph-uhh… phone is -ah! Ringing," Sasuke whined.

Naruto growled as he answered his phone with a slight sight escaping his lips.

" *grunt* H-hello… augh, no, I can talk… *moan* y-yeah, you kinda caught me at the wrong time… sorry 'bout that, Gaara… oh, fuck, Sasuke… so tight… heh… we still on for tomorrow, right? *Grunt* y-yeah, all right. Yea, bye.." Naruto smirked down at Sasuke when he caught the look on his face.

"Y-you were talking to someone while we were…. Fuck, you have no idea how much that turns me on, Naruto," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled at him as he said, "Heh… really? Well, I'll just have to find out then, won't I?"

*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~An hour Later~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*

Sasuke huffed as Naruto laid down on him as he said, "Well, I guess we found out all right, huh, Naru?"

Naruto laughed as he said, "Heh, yeah, I guess we did, huh, Sasu?"

Sasuke was laughing lightly as he laid his head back down on Naruto's chest and the two soon fell asleep.

Gaara sighed after he got off the phone with Naruto. Was he the only one that didn't have a boyfriend or love interest?? He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind when his phone started ringing: _'I wish I could be the one, the one who won't care at all-' _

"Hello", Gaara answered. He heard the person take in a breath before they answered.

"H-hello, Gaara?" the voice asked.

Gaara sighed slightly as he said, "Yes, this is he.. Might I ask whom I am speaking to?"

Gaara could hear the other person gasp lightly under their breath.

"Y-yes.. This is.. Uhm… it's me, Lee…"

Gaara's eyes flew wide open in surprise. How had Lee gotten his number?! He almost sounded excited as he said, "Lee-kun.. What a pleasant surprise. How are you doing these days?"

Gaara let a small smirk grace his features. He could almost _hear _the blush in the other male's voice when he answered him.

"Oh, I-I've been very well, thank you! A-and uhm.. H-how about you, Gaara-kun? How is Suna? Are the citizens treating you fairly?"

Gaara smiled at the concern of the other male. "Yes, they are. As a matter of fact, they seem to adore me in a sort of way. They have respect for me, that much I know, but beyond that, I honestly don't know. Anyhow, enough of my life as Kazekage. What do you say to a visit, eh Lee-kun? I'd like it very much if we met somewhere and we caught up."

Gaara's smile was still there when him and Lee got off the phone. Things were looking up, it seemed.

**A/N:** soooo… ok, sorry about the cliffy, but I need some time to think about what I'm going to write next… I know that people must not have liked my whole, 'Jiraiya/Naruto' thing.. So, I made this chapter to make up for it!! I hope I'm forgiven!! Gomenasai!!! Really I am.. I only did the Jiraiya/Naruto thing because I had had writer's block and I couldn't think of anything else.. Well, anywhere's, R&R if you will ^,..,^


	8. Chapter 8

_Flashback:_

_Gaara smiled at the concern of the other male. "Yes, they are. As a matter of fact, they seem to adore me in a sort of way. They have respect for me, that much I know, but beyond that, I honestly don't know. Anyhow, enough of my life as Kazekage. What do you say to a visit, eh Lee-kun? I'd like it very much if we met somewhere and we caught up."_

_Gaara's smile was still there when him and Lee got off the phone. Things were looking up, it seemed._

_Flashback Ends_

As The sunlight fell on his face, he slowly rose from his bed and groaned softly at the pressure on his chest. He looked down and smiled softly at what he saw: his lover's head resting over his heart. He softly kissed the hair that was slightly tickling his nose. He bent down a little bit further to whisper, "Hey, get up teme." The raven moaned softly and mumbled, "Mnm…. I don't want to…" Naruto smiled as he ran his fingers through soft raven locks. "We _have to_. We can't just sit in bed all day long… eventually, we have to get up and move, Sasuke. So, c'mon, let's get up and go do something fun, yeah?" Sasuke looked up at Naruto from his position on his chest as he gave a barely detectable smirk as he said, "All right, fine, dobe.. We'll go." Naruto's smile got even brighter as he said, "Yosh! So what do you want to do? We could go to the movies… uhm.. Oh! But, not until later on today. I forgot that I have to spar with Gaara. Would you like to spar with us?" Sasuke smiled softly as he said, "Hn. No, I'll go and bully Hyuuga into sparing with me until you get back. Just call me so that I know when to start getting ready for our date, ok dobe?" With that, Sasuke got up from the bed, stretched, and called Neji. "Hey, Hyuuga, you up for a sparing match today?" Sasuke closed his phone and looked at Naruto and said, "Well, I'll see you later on tonight, yeah?" Naruto smiled softly as he gently caressed Sasuke as he said, "Yeah. I'll see you later, love." he kissed Sasuke before going to meet up with Gaara.

* * *

As Gaara was making his way to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop, he saw a shocking head of blonde. His smile was very miniscule, but it was there; you'd just have to look very hard to see it. As he approached the blonde, he said, "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you, Uzumaki?" When the blonde in question turned around, Gaara was very surprised. He had never seen anyone so… erotic-looking! Naruto was already very handsome, but with those sage eye-marks, it made him look even more wild, more.. Dangerous. Gaara was very unfortunate at this moment to have such a fine complexion, for you could very easily see his blush. Naruto inwardly sigh as he approached Gaara.

'_Sheesh, this one too. Why is everyone suddenly getting all hot an' bothered by my new look? I'm _still _the same Naruto Uzumaki I was when I left. Well, personality-wise…' _Naruto thought to himself.

Gaara quickly regained his composure as he gave Naruto a friendly brotherly hug. He smiled at him as he said, "My my, Naruto… you sure have grown up, haven't you?"

Naruto smiled and said, "Heh, looks like I'm not the only one, ne, Gaara?"

Gaara laughed softly and said, "Hah, I guess not. Ever though I was always shorter than you. But I can assure you, what I lack in height, I make up for in power and abilities."

Naruto smirked as he said, "So should we be going now? I'm sorta anxious to show you what I can do." as they made it to the training grounds, Gaara decided that they should go in as deep as they could to avoid hurting any passerby. As they made their way into the forest, Gaara stopped as he said, "Here."

Naruto looked at him as he said, "Uhm.. Here? Here what?"

Gaara smiled softly as he said, "_Here_ is where we are going to train, Naruto."

Naruto looked at Gaara and said, "Oh, ok! Well then, let's get crackin'!"

As the two were fighting, somehow, Naruto and Gaara ended up tripping because of Naruto's crappy footing when he spars in a forest, and Gaara fell on top of Naruto, and their lips crashed together. Just as the two finally processed what happened, they heard a noise. The two scrambled apart, and looked for the noise and saw none other than Uchiha Sasuke.

"N-Naruto? What are.. Why would you do this to me? I thought that we-" Gaara stepped forward as he said, "No, Uchiha you've got it wrong. We tripped only a few seconds before and it just happened. I'm not attracted to Uzumaki that way, and he's not attracted to me that way. I know this because I can tell when he thinks about you. You _know _Naruto would never do anything that would hurt anyone he truly cares about. If he did, he would try his damnedest to fix it." Sasuke looked from Naruto to Gaara and sighed. Sasuke leaned up against a tree as he put his face in his hands. Naruto slowly walked over to him and started to whisper to him, "C'mon, Sasuke. Let's go back to the apartment… I wanna talk to you." Sasuke slowly looked up at Naruto and said, "Hn. Fine, let's go. I'll let you explain this.. _accident_ to me in full detail."

Naruto smiled slightly as he said, "Ok."

* * *

**A/N:** ok.. Now, I know that you guys were a little bit freaked by the whole thing with Jiraiya-n-Naruto, so I'm gonna make it up to you by making this into a songfic! I hope you enjoy the song, it's one of my most favorite songs! And I'm sorry about this chapter being so short! And I just wanted to thank everybody who have faved my story, put me on your author alert list, fav. Story list, story alert list, etc.! it means a lot to me! ^_^ Ja Ne!


End file.
